Detective Comics Vol 1 58
Supporting Characters: * James Gordon * Robin Adversaries: * :* Penguin's Henchmen Other Characters: * Bustolli Locations: * Gotham City ** Gotham City Police Headquarters ** Wayne Manor Items: * Utility Belt * Batrope * Jade Idol * Penguin's Umbrella Vehicles: * Batmobile | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Bart Regan Supporting Characters: * Unknown Adversaries: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Louisiana ** New Orleans Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Larry Steele Supporting Characters: * Unknown Adversaries: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Cliff Crosby Supporting Characters: * Unknown Adversaries: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Lake Cobalt Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Speed Saunders Supporting Characters: * Unknown Adversaries: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Crimson Avenger Supporting Characters: * Wing Adversaries: * Unknown Other Characters: * Smith * Smythe Locations: * New York City Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Steve Malone Supporting Characters: * Unknown Adversaries: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Metropolitan Hotel Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Slam Bradley Supporting Characters: * Unknown Adversaries: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * New York City Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Notes = * This issue marks the first appearance of the Golden Age Penguin. The Penguin became one of the Batman's most notorious foes and appeared regularly throughout the entire Golden Age era. The Penguin was also featured in the Batman daily comic strips featured in newspaper publications throughout the 1940s and 50s. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #59. * "One of the Most Perfect Frame-Ups" is reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 2 and Batman Chronicles, Volume 5. * Batman appeared last in the Hop Harrigan text story featured in ''All-Star Comics'' #8. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #4. * Robin appeared last in the Hop Harrigan text story featured in ''All-Star Comics'' #8. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #4. * Commissioner Gordon appeared last in ''Batman'' #8. He appears next in ''Batman'' #9. * Final Golden-Age appearance of Speed Saunders. He reappears years later in the JSA Returns saga. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Batman * Detective Comics * World's Finest (Volume 1) | Links = * Detective Comics article at Wikipedia * Detective Comics series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Bart Regan biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman (Golden Age) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Crimson Avenger article at Wikipedia * Crimson Avenger biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Slam Bradley article at Wikipedia * Slam Bradley biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speed Saunders article at Wikipedia * Speed Saunders biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}